


Don't Speak

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They accept this new closeness. And it is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

The first time they meet, Kise is the new guy on the team.

So because the entire team sort of hangs out, it's not half weird that Kise is there with them too. They interact, share similar tastes and opinions about everything and nothing and suddenly feels like the two of them have known each other for a very long time.

And things stay like that for a long time of its own. And they don't mind. They act normal around each other like all teammates would, but then something shifts. What used to be similar interests becomes  _same_  interests. What used to be similar thinking suddenly becomes  _same_  thinking. It's like they're becoming this one person and they sort of click.

Neither of them thinks too much of it because it feels pleasant to have someone so close.

So they accept this new closeness.

And it is perfect.

* * *

The two of them are around each other non-stop, be it walking home after school, going to each others' places, practicing basketball or just playing for fun. The rest of the team never minds, never asks and just goes with it. There is nothing wrong with them spending so much time together. They're friends, right?

He guessed so.

* * *

For his eighteenth birthday Kise gets him a silver chain with a ring on it that has a simple K engraved on the inner side.

"Look, I've got the same one!", Kise waves his own A-engraved ring happily in front of the other man's face - and the other just steps towards him and hugs him close.

And they stay like that for as long as the blonde allows.

"Thank you, Kise." he pulls away with a smile, secures the necklace around his neck and rarely takes it off after that.

* * *

They're at Kise's place and watching a sappy romantic move he himself isn't too interested in, but Kise is wrapped in a blanket, teary-eyed and eating his popcorn unconsciously way too fast and-

"Wish I could find a girlfriend with personality like yours. Why aren't you a girl?", Kise finishes with a pout and all he can do is laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of his head because really, what  _is_  he supposed to say to that?

After a minute they're back to watching their movie like there's been no interruption at all.

* * *

When a girl comes along, they're drifting apart and they are drifting  _fast._

He figures it's natural because being in a relationship tampers one's priorities.  _He's gotta spend more time with his lover_ , he contemplates briefly reasoning himself as he steps through the December snow steadily on his way to Kise's. They've agreed to go have a snack out that evening because it's been almost two weeks since they last saw each other and he is anticipating this just a little bit.

He runs up the stairs of Kise's house mindless of the snow and ice on them and rings the doorbell with a smile.

When Kise's mom tells him Kise's gone out with his girlfriend just a while ago, something in his chest just suddenly feels so  _heavy_.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I broke a promise I made to her, few of them actually and I had to make a choice..."

He can't hear what Kise is saying anymore. It's not that Kise is speaking too quietly; it's that his ears have gone numb, his mind has gone blank and he's stuck in one place unable to move a step.

His breath hitches and he hopes Kise and his girlfriend who's standing there with him can't hear, but he manages to speak and sound as cocky as his breathlessness and mindlessness will allow.

"Is that all?" he asks, face blank.

Kise responds with a silent 'yes' and a barely-there nod.

"Then good luck in life, whatever the hell you're doing with it.", he finalizes and turns around.

He walks away. Without a feeling in his chest, without a doubt in his mind. Grabs a pack of cigarettes at the supermarket and walks back home.

Aomine doesn't cry.

Not until he's torn the chain from around his neck and thrown the ring into the darkest corner of the bottom desk drawer; far enough from light and far enough from himself.

Then he screams it all away.


End file.
